The Hidden Story of Konoha Dark Side of Universe
by Mikkifull
Summary: Une fanfiction qui se basera sur du Naruto Akkipuden. Elle contera l'histoire d'une Guerre entre Suna et Konoha,l'enlèvement de Temari No Sabaku, la mort de Tenten, l'emprisonnement de Sasuké Uchiwa, et bien d'autre choses a découvrir dans les chapitres a venir. Aucun OOC,résumé de chaque chapitres précédents, éventualité de lime ou lemon. Pairings habituels.


Temari ne savait pas du tout elle était, et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait un mal de chien a rester éveillé. Tout-à-l'heure, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Konoha en compagnie de quelques autres ninjas de Suna, elle avait été agressée par des ninjas inconnus, qui ne portaient aucuns bandeaux sur leurs fronts ou leur tenues. Bien sûr, elle avait aussitôt sortie son éventail, et avait commencée a se battre, mais a un contre quatre, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été assommée par un violent coup a la nuque, et puis plus rien. Depuis cet accident, elle s'était réveillée dans une pièce entièrement blanche, du sol jusqu'au plafond, et couverte d'une sorte de matière moelleuse, qui encaissait mollement les impacts qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir en essayant de s'échapper. Elle avait énormément criée, et s'était débattue dans cette pièce comme une belle diablesse, au début. Seulement, personne n'était venue la sortir de là, et au fil des heures qui passaient, ses forces s'étaient affaiblies, pour finalement disparaître. Elle était donc restée a genoux dans un coin de la pièce, repliée contre elle-même en espérant se protéger de ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière ici, désespérée. Bon sang, depuis le temps, ses frères auraient du être mis au courant de sa disparition, non ?  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait calmement a la situation a l'extérieur, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et c'est avec une crainte non-dissimulée qu'elle observa un homme en trop large blouse blanche entrer, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il tenait dans sa grosse main calleuse et froide une énorme seringue, remplie d'un contenu dont elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet il s'approcha d'elle, sans tenir compte de son mouvement de recul instinctif. Malheureusement, elle était piégée, collée contre un des murs. Elle n'avait aucun échappatoire.  
- **Voyons** **voyons, Temari-chan, ce ne sont pas des manières, ça. Je ne te veux aucun mal, rassure-toi**, déclara l'homme en blouse d'une voix trop mielleuse et doucereuse a son goût, tout en s'accroupissant devant elle, un sourire figé au visage. La blonde le repoussa aussitôt de toute la faible force qu'elle possédait encore, éloignant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la seringue, qui visait apparemment son poignet. Le docteur parut vexé, puisque d'un geste vif et svelte, il attrapa son fin poignet entre ses doigts boudinés, pour le serrer étroitement, retirant ainsi tout sang de sa main. Avec un cri de douleur, la jeune femme tenta bien de se débarrasser de l'étreinte mortelle, mais malheureusement, il était d'une force surprenante et insoupçonnée, vu son allure de simple médecin de pacotille, frêle et fragile comme une jeune fille en fleur. L'aiguille se planta sans douceur dans son bras, sans qu'elle ne put protester. Une fois que tout le contenu de la seringue lui fut injecté, l'homme sourit malignement, apparemment fier de son acte.  
-** Tu vois, tu n'avais rien a craindre. Je parie que ça ne t'a même pas fait mal.**  
Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche pour protester, mais comprit un peu tard que ses mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, ou une affreuse boule coinçait l'entrée d'air. Nauséeuse, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et quelques minutes a peine plus tard, elle s'écroulait dans les bras du scientifique, sa tête pendant mollement dans le vide. L'homme ricana méchamment, avant d'héler des hommes restés a l'extérieur de la cellule.  
-** Venez, c'est bon. Je lui ai injecté la drogue, elle ne se réveillera pas un moment. Et lorsqu'elle le fera, je doute fort qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle faisait ici.**  
Deux hommes en sorte de tenue de combat entrèrent dans la cellule, et attrapèrent tous deux les bras de la jeune femme, qu'ils tirèrent sur le sol sans plus de manière. Leur supérieur leur avait dit de faire au plus vite. Ce qu'ils faisaient donc. Le scientifique essuya de sa manche l'aiguille de la seringue, d'où gouttait encore un liquide jaunâtre, presque vert, et soupira de fierté en songeant a son acte. Son Maître allait être content de son travail. Pour une fois qu'il lui reconnaissait une quelconque utilité, il était hors de question pour lui de faillir a sa tâche. Alors qu'il rangeait la seringue dans la poche de sa blouse, et s'assurait de la propreté de la pièce, la porte se referma brusquement, dans un bruit sec qui résonna longuement dans le couloir désormais vide. Surpris, le docteur s'approcha de la porte, pour y frapper plusieurs fois, les sourcils froncés.  
-** Eh oh? Vous m'avez enfermés, bande d'idiots, revenez ici ! Mais répondez, bon sang !  
**Alors qu'il continuait a hurler après les incompétents de soldats qu'il pensait être responsables de cet imprévu, une silhouette se dessina derrière lui, et un éclat argenté brilla doucement, luisant dangereusement en direction de la nuque de l'homme. La lame s'abattit de son tranchant sur la chair du scientifique, qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un soupir, ou de dire « Ouf », avant que sa tête ne s'arrache de son cou, pour rouler au sol avec un bruit glauque. Le meurtrier leva le pied pour pousser le cadavre, qui s'effondra lentement au sol, glissant contre le mur en y laissant une traînée rouge et sale.


End file.
